Adelanto de la noche de bodas
by Eve Cullen-Stryder
Summary: -¿No querias esperar hasta la boda? – pregunto un tanto indeciso. -Si- respondi a la ligera- Pero esto es un pequeño adelanto... uff! pesimo summary! pasen! EXB GXA ... jijiji


Declaimer: Solo la historia es mia... snif snif... los personajes son de mi super intima amiga Stephanie Meyer... XD!... ((bueno Edward tambien es mio pero no le digan a nadie)) Xp jejejejejeje

ESPERO KE LES GUSTE!

-Hoy faltan 3 meses para nuestra boda- le recorde a Edward con u beso en los labios los cuales se curvaron en una sonrisa. Y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa sus labios capturaron mi labio inferior y su lengua recorrio mis labios para luego pedir permiso para profundizar el beso y yo claro que se lo di….

Hoy fue un dia agetrado estuvimos por todos lados arreglando algunos detalles… las fotos, los musicos, las invitaciones, y decidimos tomarnos el resto de la tarde para nosotros. Y fuimos al apartamento de Edward por sugerencia mia.

FLASH BACK

_-Bella- grito chalie – Edward esta aquí_

_-Esta bien – grite de vuelta – en un momento bajo_

_-Mejor toma asiento- escuche decir a mi padre_

_Hoy cumpliamos 6 meses de estar oficialmente comprometidos asi que le iba a dar algo especial a Edward. Me puse un diminuto conjunto de encaje negro que compre en Victoria's Secret, una blusa azul que tanto le gustaba a Edward y unos jeans. Me recogi el cabello en una cola de caballo y baje presipitada las escaleras_

_-Estoy lista – anuncie cuando estube en la sala – ¡vamos! – lo anime tomando su mano y poniendome de puntitas para darle un cariñoso beso en los labios_

_- te ves linda hoy- apunto mientras subiamos al Volvo._

_-Gracias- dije bastante complacida._

_- ¿Qué celebramos?- pregunto y yo rode los ojos._

_-Te lo dire esta noche en tu apartamento- le dije apuntandome el tanto._

END FLASH BACK

Si fue un largo dia pero ya no importaba porque estaba en brazos de la persona más importante que jamás podria tener.

Gracias a Dios habia terminado esa espantosa pelicula de horror que Edward queria ver, asi que me puse manos a la obra y me estire para poder abrazarlo mejor y asi poder plantarle un buen beso. Nos separamos un poco para recuperar un poco el aliento y estoy segura que vi deseo en sus ojos. No perdi el tiempo y me arroje de nuevo a sus brazos con un poco mas del entuciasmo normal. Pronto nuestras respiraciones se hicieron agitadas. Fui yo quien inicio el beso y fui yo la que tuvo que alejarse un momento para volver a recobrar el aliento pero aun asi sus labios no se despegaron de mi piel recorrio una y otra vez mi cuello y pronto lo dejo y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los mios me beso toda la cara como si tratara de memorizarla y se detuvo en mi oreja.

-¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?- dijo con voz seductora y… exitado?

Sonrei ante esa posibilidad.

-Pues esto es… - tartamudee – un adelanto de nuestra noche de bodas- consegui terminar, pero antes de que el pudiera procesar eso me puse a horcadas sobre el y me quite la blusa de un tiron disfrutando de la reaccion que esto provoco en el.

Vi que empezaria a hablar asi que lo evite silenciandolo con un beso aun mas apacionado que el anterior. El correspondio mi beso con la misma intencidad pero se tomo un momento para separarse y verme a los ojos

-¿No querias esperar hasta la boda? – pregunto un tanto indeciso.

-Si- respondi a la ligera- Pero esto es un pequeño adelanto.

Antes de que debatiera mas sobre el asunto me avalance sobre el y lo bese de nuevo con furia, la verdad no sabia de donde sacaba tanto valor para hacer esto pero ahí estaba, sobre el hombre de mis sueños, mis manos recorieron agilmente los botones de su camisa negra y se deshicieron en un santiamen de ella y por fin mis manos lograron recorrer su pecho desnudo sin ningun estorbo.

Edward tampoco perdia el tiempo una de sus manos me apreto fuerte la espalda, tanto que podria jurar que me dejaria una marca, mientras la otra acariciaba uno de mis senos aun con el sujetador puesto… pero no por mucho. Su mano logro deshacerse de el tambien y me levanto para poder admirame un poco y un segundo despues su boca estaba en uno de mis senos mientras sus manos viajaban por mi espalda.

No supe en que momento paso pero Edward nos levanto del sofá y me llevo volando hacia la habitación. Me dejo sobre la cama con un fuerte jadeo. Yo habia conseguido desabrochar su pantalón asi que el siguio con ese trabajo y se los quito, yo lo imite haciendo lo mismo de modo que el estaba unicamente en boxer y yo por mi parte en bragas.

Se quedo mirandome un segundo y al siguiente lo tenia sobre mi besando toda mi piel expuesta, en un momento el mordio mi cuello y de mis labios escapo un leve gemido que parecio encendernos mas a los dos. Su boca regreso a la mia mientras sus manos me tomaban por la cintura encima de mis bragas y en un momento en el que yo no supe como se deshiso de ellas dejandome absolutamente desnuda frente a el.

-Eres presiosa – dijo con la voz ronca por la exitación despues de recorrer mi cuerpo con la mirada. Continúo depositando dulces besos en _todo_ mi cuerpo y eso me encendia mas y mas.

-Edward – gemí – Esto no es justo – añadi tocando la orilla de su ó suavemente y en un segundo lo tuve debajo de mi nuevamente. Me escurri por su cuerpo tambien besando cada parte de su existencia hasta llegar a mi objetivo. Sus boxers. Los retire poco a poco con mi boca y cuando me deshice ese ultimo estorbo no pude evitar comerme su cuerpo con la mirada mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Edward sonrio bastante orgulloso de si mismo al ver mi reacción cuando vi al no muy pequeño "Eddie". No perdi mas tiempo y volvi a besar su abdomen pero esta vez fui bajando mas y mas, mientras que su ereccion era cada vez mas grande.

-¡Bella! – Gruño – no me hagas sufir – dijo entre dientes

Abrí mi boca y empeze a complacer a mí prometido. Su respiracion era cada vez mas agitada y no paraba de decir mi nombre entre jadeos. Derrepente sus liquidos se derramaron en mi boca. Lo saboree en mi boca un momento y luego subi por el pecho de mi prometido dando diminutos besos en mi recorrido hacia su boca. Me beso casi con violencia pero se como tambien con ternura. Giramos muy lentamente y estube de bajo de Edward otra vez.

-Es mi turno – susurró atrabando el lobulo de mi oreja con sus dientes provocando que una larga corriente electrica se deslizaba por toda mi columna y envolvia cada pulgada de mi piel.

Sus manos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo dejando una estela de fuego por donde pasaba. Continúo su recorrido hasta que una de sus manos acaricio mi intimidad haciendo que cada vez estubiera más y mas humeda. Sus dedos acariciaban mis plieges delicadamente y poco a poco fueron profundizando más en mí haciendo que mi respiracion fuera más deprisa.

-Edward – gemi – ¡te nesecito!

Sus dos manos recorrieron denuevo mi espalda y de pronto senti su miembro rozar mi entrada, y la misma corriente electrica de hacia un momento nos envolvio a los dos haciendonos uno. Sus ojos buscaron mi mirada. Lo vi y no pude desprenderme de su mirada supe que lo amaba mas que a mi propia vida.

-Eres presiosa – repitio en un susurro y fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar en mí. Enterre mi rostro en su cuello mientras arañaba un poco su espalda.

Una deliciosa mezcla de dolor y placer me hicieron sentir la mas exquisita de las experiencias. Se quedo quieto unos segundos dentro de mi para ke mi interior se habituara a su nuevo huesped. Cuado desee más, comence a mover mis caderas sobre el, obteniendo asi lo que tanto ansiaba: su cuerpo moviendose dentro de mí.

Apreto fuertemente mi cintura y mi cara seguia en su cuello. Nuestras respiraciones eran cada vez mas agitadas y poco a poco se fueron sincronizando. La habitacion se inundo en una atmosfera electrica que nos envolvia y el sonido de nuestras respiraciones era la musica mas hermosa que jamas había escuchado. Él seguia besandome toda, mis labios, mi frente, mi cuello, mis hombros…

Pronto olvide el dolor, lo sustituyo una oleada de placer y felicidad que nunca habia sentido. Le estaba entregando mi virginidad al hombre que mas amaba en el mundo y al unico que amaría. No podia coicibir la idea de otro hombre dentro de mi que no fuese el.

De pronto comence a temblar y mi espalda se arqueo sobre el. Muchas veces me habia acariciado pero en realidad no sabia lo que era un orgasmo. Pero lo que sentia era el cielo y lo estaba compartiendo con Edward. De nuestras gargantas salieron sonidos que nunca antes habiamos escuchado y nuestros nombres mezclados en esos sonidos llenaban la habitación. Mis musculos se relajaron y cai rendida sobre el pecho desnudo de mi amado.

-Te amo – Susurre mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento.

- Y yo más a ti – dijo acariciando mi cabello y besando mi frente.

Yo no era perfeca y el tampoco… nuestro amor lo era… a nuestra forma. Yo estaba segura de que en nuestra pequeña burbuja todo estaria bien. No importaba cuanto tiempo pudiera llegar a vivir jamás iba a querer a otro.

Aaww!...

Ke les parecio? mmm? Waaaaa… no sean malitas es mi primer fic y la primera vez ke escribo asi ke dejen sus reviews! siiiii? espero ke les aya gustado...

Mmmmm ya saben criticas constructivas siempre bien recibidas XD! jejejeje

P.D. Dedico esta historia a... un gran hombre al ke kiero un monton! Only for you babe! lÖve ya! Xp...

CHICAS SUS REVIEWWSSSSSS! Please! O.o... Siiiii?


End file.
